


Heathers AU [Rubegetta]

by aririnas



Category: Karmaland, Rubegetta, youtuber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers Fusion, Based on Heathers, F/M, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers: The Musical References, JD why, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland Au, Karmaland x Heathers, M/M, Musical, Rubegetta Month, alternative universe, humor negro, muerte - Freeform, no sé si es Rubegetta Month but, obviously not a disturbing, rubegetta x heathers, sigo sin saber taggear
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aririnas/pseuds/aririnas
Summary: Juntarte con las populares de tu escuela jamás sale bien. Y menos con un potente homicida a tu lado.
Relationships: David Alonso Romero/Alejandro Yañez, Fargan/Alexby, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, rubius/vegetta





	Heathers AU [Rubegetta]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, pero tuve que hacer a Rubén una chica para mayor facilidad en la escritura y narración de la historia. Escribí algunos capítulos con Rubén siendo chico y realmente no encajaba bien, espero que no les moleste.  
> Also, en esta historia hay homicidios, suicidios, drogas, sexo, alcohol y violencia. Leer bajo su responsabilidad.

_1 de_ _Septiembre_ _, 1989._

_Querido diario:_

_Creo que soy una buena persona. Bueno, ya sabes, creo que hay bondad en todos pero..._

_¡Aquí estamos! ¡Primer día en el último curso! Y, uh... Cuando veo a mi alrededor a esos niños que conozco de toda la vida me pregunto:_

_¿Qué pasó?_

_ Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass _ !

Rub era una chica bastante... optimista. Tenía un carácter fuerte pese a ser algo reservada - pero no tímida. Cabello castaño, ojos color miel, alta y buena estudiante... pero en la escuela eso importaba poco. 

Rub se quedó mirando aquella escena de gritos e insultos. Sonriendo algo forzadamente.

Definitivamente iba a ser un largo y duro año.

Suspiró y tomó aire, avanzando por los pasillos.

_Éramos tan pequeños, felices e inocentes. Jugábamos a las atrapadas._

_ Freak! Slut! Loser!  _ _ Shortbus _ _! _

_Cantando, aplaudiendo, riendo, durmiendo; h_ _orneamos galletas,_ _comíamos pasta._

_ Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback! _

_Luego crecimos, ese fue el detonante tal como los hunos invadiendo Roma._

En ese momento, por estar escribiendo, no se dio cuenta de que delante de ella se encontraba Guillermo, chocando con él torpemente.

-¡Oh! Perdóname.- se disculpó bastante avergonzada. Pero el chico simplemente le dedicó una mala mirada.

Rub volvió hacia su camino, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Parecía que nada cambió durante el verano.

_Bienvenidos a mi escuela, no es un instituto. Esto es la_ _Thunderdome_

_Contén_ _el aliento y haz una cuenta atrás para la graduación._

_White trash!_

_La universidad será un paraíso si no acabo muerta en junio_.

_Pero sé muy bien, que la vida puede ser hermosa. Rezo y rezo para un futuro mejor. Si ya cambiamos una vez lo podemos volver a hacer. Podría ser hermoso._

—¡Ow!– en ese momento se dio cuenta que hizo caer a Miguel al suelo mientras soñaba despierta y escribía en el diario.

— _Quizás no hoy._ Hey, ¿Estás bien?– Rub se agachó preocupada y le extendió la mano.

Mangel dudó, pero antes de aceptar miró a su alrededor y volvió a mirarla, apartándole la mano con desprecio.— ¡Piérdete friki!

—Oh, vale...– Rub se quedó mirando como se alejaba algo perpleja.

_ Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo _ !

Unas risas se escucharon detrás de ella, simplemente ignoró como solía hacer y continuó escribiendo.

_Las cosas mejorarán en cuanto mi carta llegue a Harvard, Duke, o Brown. Despertar de mi coma, agarrar mi diploma y este pueblo podré explotar._

Finalmente cruzó una puerta, llegando a la cafetería, y se colocó en la cola.   
Era un lugar medianamente decente. Varias mesas -pero no suficientes- ocupadas en su mayoría por gente irrelevante que se creía lo contrario, y con quién Rub no se llevaba bien.

Cerró los ojos y olió el aroma del café de las mañanas y las pastas recién calentadas.

_Paredes cubiertas de hiedra y cafés franceses llenos de humo._

—¡Vigila!

Una bandeja chocó en su pecho y la agarró con nerviosismo.

_Lucha contra la tentación de encender una cerilla y prender fuego a este basurero..._

En ese momento apareció cierto moreno, quién golpeó la bandeja que portaba la castaña, tirándola al suelo.— Ooops...

Rub frunció el ceño, algo molesta y murmuró mientras continuaba escribiendo.—David, mejor conocido como Fargan. Tercer año como apoyador y octavo año de golpeador de bandejas de almuerzo y de ser un gran gilipollas.

Para su desgraciada, eso último lo dijo demasiado fuerte, haciendo que Fargan la escuchara y se dirigiera a ella con un aura amenazante.— ¿Qué has dicho sobre mí, zorra?

—¡Ah, nada!

Fargan la miró desconfiado y agresivo mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

_Pero sé muy bien, que la vida puede ser hermosa. Rezo y rezo para un futuro mejor. Si ya cambiamos una vez lo podemos volver a hacer. Podría ser hermoso._

En ese momento, mientras continuaba recogiendo sus cosas del suelo, alguien tocó su hombro. — ¡Agh! Hey, Alex.– después del susto se alivió al encontrarse con su amigo.

— Hey...– saludó de manera tímida.

Él era Alex, su mejor amigo desde que iban en pañales. Prácticamente Rub era la encargada de proteger a su pequeño amigo desde... Siempre.

Alex había sido muy tímido incluso siendo un mocoso de 3 años. Rub - pese que al principio no fue tarea fácil - consiguió ser su amiga y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables.

— ¿Esta noche es noche de pelis?

— Claro, ¿Qué tienes pensado?

— ¡He alquilado "Star Wars"!– dijo con mucho entusiasmo mientras abrazaba sus libros.

— Ho-ho-ho, ¿Otra vez? ¿No la habías memorizado ya?– preguntó entre confundida e incómoda. Realmente odiaba Star Wars.

— Qué puedo decir, es lo único que me hace querer tener un final feliz...– mencionó algo apenado.

Rub quiso contestarle, sintiéndose mal por su amigo, pero fue interrumpida incluso antes de soltar la primera palabra.

— ¡Alex Rabo! ¡Cuidado!

Las carcajadas estallaron entre el chico que acababa de burlarse de Alex, y Fargan ante la ocurrencia y la burla del apellido de Alex y de... Bueno, tirarle todo lo que portaba al suelo.

_Raúl, o mejor conocido como_ _Auron_ _. Quarterback. Es el chico más inteligente en el equipo de fútbol. Similar a ser el enano más alto._

Rub no se quiso quedar callada y saltó hacia el par que continuaba mofándose— ¡Hey! ¡Recoge eso! ¡Ahora mismo!

Rub se mostró indignada. Dio un pisotón no tan fuerte y señaló las cosas que ahora estaban en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

— Perdona, ¿Me estás hablando a mí?– contestó burlón Auron, haciéndose un poco el ofendido mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña.

— ¡Sí lo estoy! Quiero saber qué derecho tienes a tirarle las cosas a mi amigo. Eres un inútil esperando ser algo en la vida. Tan solo conseguirás llegar a dependiente en una gasolinera.

Auron se acercó poco a poco, frunciendo el ceño y plantándose cara a cara. Rub mantuvo la mirada, no se iba a dejar intimidar.

— Tienes un grano justo ahí.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor empezó a reír y burlarse de la castaña.

Suspiró.

_Querido diario:_

_¿Por qué?_

_ ¿Por qué me odian? _

_ ¿Por qué no me defiendo? _

_ ¿Por qué me comporto como un repugnante? _

_¿Por qué?_

_ ¿Por qué no me ama? _

_ ¿Por qué le he pegado? _

_ ¿Por qué lloro hasta dormir? _

_ ¡Qué alguien me abrace!  _  
_ ¡Qué alguien me arregle!  _  
_ ¡Qué alguien me salve! _

_ Send me a sign, God! _  
_ Give me some hope, here! _  
_ Something to live for! _

Y en ese momento, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par, haciendo un silencio absoluto en la sala durante unos largos segundos.

Todos se hicieron un grupo alrededor observando a las protagonistas entrar.

_Ah, y después están las Heathers. Viven en una nube._

_Heather "Nieves" McNamara, animadora principal, porrista. Su padre está forrado: vende anillos de compromiso._

La chica era pelirroja, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas escondidas detrás de sus hombros. Su pálida piel y sus ojos azules brillantes hacían un contraste perfecto. Siempre iba vestida de amarillo (y siempre con una minifalda del mismo color). Era la más bajita del grupo y sin duda la que parecía más amable y... agradable en general.

_Heather "Mónica" Duke, lleva el anuario. No hay nada que destacar en su personalidad pero su madre le pagó implantes._

La chica tenía mala cara, pero su cabello negro recogido en un moño y sus preciosos ojos azules la hacían ver como una auténtica belleza. Iba vestida completamente de verde y era muy, pero muy alta.

_Y Heather "Akira" Chandler, la todo poderosa..._

Rub quedó embobada ante ella. El rojo le quedaba de maravilla (aunque dudaba si había algún color que le sentara mal), su pelo largo y rubio era muy envidiable. Y esos ojos violetas eran para perderse en ellos. Era...

_Una perra suprema._

_Nunca son molestadas, nunca se ríen de ellas. Daría lo que fuera para ser como ellas._

Rub tomó asiento junto a otro chico pelinegro al cual no prestó atención en ese momento. Se quedó mirando a las tres chicas con la palma de su mano apoyada en su mejilla, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Todos empezaron a murmurar mientras las chicas avanzaban a sus asientos con aires de superioridad.

— Me gustaría ser su novio.– soñó despierto un chico.

_ That would be beautiful _

— Si me siento en su mesa los chicos me harían caso.

_ So beautiful... _

— Me gustaría que fueran más amables.– contribuyó Alex entre el grupo.

_ That would be beautiful. _

— Me gustaría raptar una Heather, fotografiarla desnuda en un almacén abandonado y dejarla atada para las ratas.

El silencio se hizo en ese instante.

Todos las deseaban... a su manera.

***

Más tarde, en los lavabos de chicas se escuchaba a alguien vomitando.

— Madura Heather, la bulimia es tan del 87.– mencionó mientras se terminaba de arreglar el maquillaje de sus ojos.

— Quizás deberías ver a un doctor, Heather.

— Sí, Heather, quizás debería.

En ese momento entró la profesora Kristina por la puerta, mirando por encima del hombro a las dos chicas, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.— Ah, Heather y Heather– en ese momento se escuchó Mónica vomitar de nuevo.– ...y Heather. Quizás no escuchasteis el timbre por el ruido del vómito. Llegáis tarde a clases.

Rub, quién estaba en uno de lo baños, escuchó todo y quiso actuar e intervenir, empezando a escribir algo en su libreta.

Mónica se levantó del suelo y se limpió la boca con un papel, intentando parecer lo más natural posible mientras se arreglaba un poco el moño.

— Heather no se encontraba bien, la estamos ayudando.– se intentó excusar Akira.

— Sin un permiso, no podéis. Castigadas toda la semana.

En ese momento Rub entró por la puerta del baño— Uh, en realidad, señora, las cuatro tenemos permiso para estar fuera.– le entregó el papel. Kristina prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos – Comité de anuario.

Kristina se quedó leyendo el permiso y miró a las chicas una por una con una ceja alzada.– Estáis todas en la lista... ¡Daos prisa e id donde ibais a ir!

La profesora se marchó del lavabo, tirando el permiso al aire. Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas antes de que Akira volviera a mirar el permiso, después de recogerlo.– Es una excelente falsificación. ¿Quién eres? – Akira dobló ligeramente una rodilla y agarró su cadera con una mano, mientras en la otra sostenía el trozo de papel con la punta de dos dedos, como si le tuviera cierto asco.

Rub se puso nerviosa al instante y extendió la mano.— ¡Ah! Eh... Rub Doblas. Tengo una petición.– al ver que nadie le extendía la mano de vuelta la bajó, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada.

— Qué petición.– habló de nuevo Akira.

Rub se puso aún más nerviosa, seguro que estaba quedando en ridículo pero, ¿Qué iba a perder? Antes de contestar tosió, liberando la tensión de su cuerpo— Um, dejadme sentarme en vuestra mesa en el almuerzo. No hace falta que hablemos. Si la gente ve que vosotras me toleráis no me dejarán sola...

Akira rió burlona y las otras dos chicas la siguieron, cosa que hizo que Rub se sintiera peor, pero todavía insistente.— Antes de que respondáis, también hago boletas de calificaciones, boletas de permisos y notas de ausencia.

Entonces Mónica preguntó — ¿Qué hay de recetas médicas?

— Calla Heather.

— Perdón Heather.– respondió con cierto asco a pesar de querer sonar educada.

Akira se acercó más a la castaña, inspeccionando su cara con detalle. Le agarró de las mejillas y giró su cabeza para ambos lados.— Para ser una don nadie grasienta tienes buena estructura ósea.

Esta vez intervino Nieves, acercándose interesada.— Y una cara simétrica. Si te cortaran con un machete por la mitad tendrían dos mitades idénticas. Eso es muy importante.

— Por supuesto, deberías perder unos kilos, te haría bien.

— ¿Y sabes? Esto puede ser hermoso. Una mascarilla facial, brillo labial y ya estaría.– habló mientras tocaba toda su cara. Seguidamente le quitó la bufanda azul que llevaba puesta y la tiró al suelo como si se tratase de basura– Consíguele colorete a esta chica y Heather necesito tu cepillo. Hagámosla hermosa.

_ Let's make her beautiful... _

_ Let's make her beautiful... _

_ Make her beautiful... _

Todas se acercaron a ella. Estaba realmente intimidada por ellas y ya no había nada que hacer, no había vuelta atrás realmente por mucho que se negara.

— ¿Vale?

— Vale.

***

— ¡Fuera de mi camino, friki! - Auron empujó al chico que iba por delante de él de manera brusca.

— ¡No quiero problemas!

— Morirás hoy a las 3. - amenazó Fargan empujándolo de nuevo.

El chico sin darse cuenta chocó con dos chicas.— ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarnos! ¡Piérdete pervertido!

— Nunca les hice nada.

_ Who could survive this? _  
_ I can't escape this! _  
_ I think I'm dying! _

— ¿Quién va con Heather?

Todos en la cafetería giraron a ver a las chicas entrar de nuevo en la sala.

— ¡Wow!

— Heather, Heather, Heather...

— Y alguien.

— Heather, Heather, Heather... 

— ¡Y un pibón! - gritaron Auron y Fargan.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba quién era el nuevo miembro del grupo entre murmullos. Nadie la pudo recono-

— ¿Rub?– preguntó muy confundido Alex.

— ¿Rub?

— ¿Quién es Rub?

— ¡Rub!

En ese momento todos los ojos se dirigieron a ella. Pero por primera vez, le gustaba la atención que le daban, porque realmente se sentía hermosa. Ya no la miraban para ver la próxima humillación hacia su persona, más bien todos la admiraban, examinándola de buena manera.

Su cabello ya no era un desastre despeinado, ahora estaba bien arreglado. Su vestimenta había dado un cambio totalmente radical, vistiendo con una minifalda y un chaleco formal, ambos de color azul. Además, gracias al maquillaje que le habían puesto, sus ojos y labios resaltaban muchísimo más y se veían mil veces más hermosos.

Se sentía hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, y no era para menos.

  
_Y, ¿Sabes? La vida puede ser hermosa. Esperas, sueñas, rezas y te sales con la tuya._

_Ahora pueden preguntarme cómo se siente._

— Mi dios es hermoso... – paseó su mirada por todas las personas de la cafetería, dándose cuenta de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando.– Debo verme hermosa...

Sus manos se dirigieron a sus mejillas, empezando a tocarse toda la cara y el cabello, todavía incrédula por el cambio. Su sonrisa era la más amplia que había proporcionado en toda su vida.

Akira sonrió orgullosa, viendo los ojos de su nueva integrante brillar como si de dos estrellas se tratasen.

_Y cuando eres hermosa tu día es jodidamente hermoso._

**Author's Note:**

> También se puede encontrar en Wattpad con el mismo nombre y mi mismo perfil. Les agradecería el apoyo si les gustó <3


End file.
